


New Threads

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Volunteering to try out some new clothes from the Claree Collection led to some interesting events…





	New Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odoacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/gifts).



> If anyone’s curious why this is being dedicated to Odoacro, his most recent post of his fantastic series Robin’s Mansion renewed my spark and inspired me to pretty much revamp this thing (trust me; the first draft was pretty scatterbrained). No skip mark; this thing pretty much runs with sex as long as it can. Enjoy :)

 

Link finished strapping in the peculiar object onto his arm, giving his wrist an experimental twist to test the flexibility. He examined it for any last-moment issues based on what the tailor had told him and was satisfied to find nothing. Meanwhile, said girl came up to examine it with her keen eyes. “Pretty good. Not a perfect match to the suit though, but colors are a minor factor. What’s important is that it LOOKS right.” She explained with fire in her grey pools. The Hylian shrugged, not really caring about making his colors match. Instead he looked down at the gauntlet he had been given.

 

Unlike the other gear in Claree’s shop that followed the motif of the modern Shiekah, this piece of equipment was similar in design to the Guardians or the Shrines: Ancient Shiekah tech. it covered his entire fore arm as well as his hand, extending past his outstretched fingers. But what made the gauntlet unique was the assembly on top of his forearm and knuckle. From the point just past his fist, a small trio of hooks was resting, attached to a chain… at least, that’s how it usually was. Instead there was just a single arrow that he slotted in himself before donning the contraption.

 

As she took the device (and his arm) in her hands and inspected it, the tailor continued rattling off what she had told him earlier. “I found this old tool in one of the chests underneath the village a few years back. Lady Impa said it was called a ‘hookshot’ and was used by the legendary hero to quickly traverse the lands. There’s supposed to be a second one, but I’m not really sure where it could be. Maybe the Yiga clan took it. Rotten thieves…” she grumbled as she walked away. Link solemnly nodded, having had a run-in with that nasty band of traitors a few times now: including just outside the village.

 

“Well first things first; we need to get this one working.” She declared as she pulled out a wooden target from her nearby bag to affix to the tree. “I tried to fix it up as best I could, but I couldn’t get the chain and hooks to actually work. The firing mechanism is okay, but it just wouldn’t go.” She explained as she walked back over. “Well, that’s for later. Anyway, just try firing an arrow at this target and we’ll see how to get the actual hook running later.” Claree explained as she started to wrap the target around the trunk.

 

It was actually a pretty pleasant night, all things considered; only a few clouds in the sky and the half-moon glowing above them. Hands down the best it had been since he had arrived at Kakariko a week earlier. Between his constant travel from Hateno and a few journeys out to the surrounding landmarks, it’d been a while since Link had had the chance to just hang back and help someone around the village. So when the tailor had mentioned the experiment, he’d jumped at the call. Even when it turned out to be…less predictable, he was still looking forward to trying this thing out and maybe adding it to his repertoire of weapons and tools.

 

To be honest, the Hylian felt a little ashamed in himself. When the tailor had mentioned wanting to test some new wares, his thoughts immediately turned to sex. Sure, he wasn’t exactly unjustified in this pattern, especially after the last few weeks. Or two days ago, really…

* * *

_From her bed, Rola sneezed and groaned when her exhausting pain flared up again. She’d been bedridden all day after demanding her favorite customer’s due. Still, it was a worthy payment for one of her Phrenic bows, especially from her beloved Champion…_

* * *

Regardless, it was a bad sign that his mind immediately turned towards such lewd actions and overlooked the notion that maybe; someone just wanted his help for once. That wasn’t to say that Claree didn’t have a certain charm to her, far from it actually. What she lacked in sex appeal, she supplanted with a quirky attitude fueled by her passion and enthusiasm that made for a potent and adorable combination. To be fair, she had a pretty nice body with little fat and a chest that seemed to be fighting against her top. _‘I need to stop thinking about this; not the time.’_

 

“Alright, so whenever your ready. Give it a shot, Link!” the seamstress said as she stepped out of range. The Hylian focused on the crude target and leveled his arm in front of him. He brought his two fingers to bear and steadied his aim. If her instructions were accurate, all he had to do was pull down on the drawstring and…

 

The arrow shot out of the gauntlet with great force, enough to cause Link’s arm to fly back and smack into his shoulder. From the side of the assembly, a single hooked rope lashed out and quickly ensnared the dazed hero before latching to itself. In less time than it took him to blink, the Hylian Champion was bound and left reeling at what had just occurred.

 

Once his wits were restored, he quickly looked down at his bindings. _‘Huh…this is a new one…’_ “So what do you think; pretty handy right?” the tailor giggled as she skipped over to Link. “I couldn’t quite figure out how to get it to work. So instead of sending a coil forward to latch onto things, I decided to…modify, it.” She coyly explained as she examined the binds, tugging them and checking for any signs of wear.

 

“Nice and tight; you can still breathe right?” Claree asked with a sudden layer of concern. Link nodded, still on the fence of her intentions. “And your wrist isn’t broken I hope.” A shake of the head this time led her to sigh in relief. “Oh good. I was kind of scared that it would end up constricting the user or breaking an arm. Good thing I got it the first time, huh?“ she beamed, oddly chipper about her trap’s effectiveness without any prior testing.

 

“Pretty surprising, huh? I call it the Red Thread. It’s for my new deluxe collection; Claree – Mistress of the Hunt.” She declared as she placed her hands on her hips with a haughty pose, clearly trying to look dominant. It was just a shame that she couldn’t pull it off, leading Link to snort in disbelief and leading her to misinterpret his derision. “It’s a work in progress, okay?” She huffed, fuming at the man that she had literally ensnared.

 

“Still, I feel bad for tricking you for this. I suppose I should be letting you free now, right?” Claree mused as she walked over to Link. As she kneeled down to the knot that held the bonds in place, Link grumbled under his breath. It was a pretty low blow, but at least she seemed to be happy with the results. And hell; this did give him some inspiration of what to do next time he crossed paths with Letty…or even when Rola was able to walk without a limp again. _‘Hey, at least she isn’t a secret Yiga member. It’s not like she’d turn back on her word… right?’_

 

Well, about that-” _‘Of course…’_ “-I was just thinking about what a great opportunity this would end up being. You see, I’ve to this whole list of things I need to test out for the Mistress of the Hunt collection, but didn’t have anyone to help me… until now.” The tailor looked up at his irate face with her own coy smile. With his back pinned to a tree and the smug tailor at his front, there really wasn’t much room to go anywhere.

 

_‘Oh what fresh hell is THIS?’_

 

“I know what your thinking; ‘why am I wasting time on this?’, right? Well, I don’t think you want to be leaving just yet. You see, I’ve noticed a change recently in one of the other shopkeepers. You probably know her; runs the Curious Quiver, Faronese by birth?” Claree asked, the gleam in her eyes betraying the intent of her words quite clearly. For the first time, Link found himself actually nervous in front of his ‘captor’. “It’s SO strange; recently she’s become so much more chipper and outgoing. I know she was kind of down after she went through her divorce, but suddenly, almost overnight in fact; she’s been so…peppy.”

 

The Hylian wasn’t sure if he was showing how anxious he was, or if he was sweating as the seamstress went on with her musings. “I’ve been wondering why Rola seemed to have a spring in her step recently. She was reclusive for MONTHS, and then suddenly went right back to normal… you know now that I think of it, it was shortly after you first stopped by the Village!” she gasped in a thoroughly unconvincing manner. It was so bad it actually made her captive forget about his plight and sigh at her antics. Luckily for him, she picked up on this and cut to the chase.

 

“I guess I’ve been going on for a while, but I think you’ve probably keyed into what I’m saying. So… you wouldn’t happen to have something to do with that, hm _Champion_?” she grinned at the look of shock on her captive’s face. “Oh-ho, so my guess is right!” the seamstress giggled as she turned away. “The champion of Hyrule consorting with a lowly Sheikah…it’s practically a trashy romance!” she practically sung in childish glee before turning back to face Link.

 

“Did you think you two were being discreet? Guess who had to fix the sheets YOU ruined? Or what about your late-night shopping yesterday, hm?” Claree looked at him with an impish smirk. She took his stunned silence to continue hammering home her point. “You’re in a village of Shiekah; nothing happens here without at least one other person finding out.” She chided him with a flick of his nose before turning away. That snapped him out of his stupor and instead he started to get irate at her brazen acts.

 

“Not to worry, this won’t be anything quite as risky as say, screwing on the kitchen platform. Speaking of, do you have ANY idea how long it took me to clean those cushions?” the seamstress demanded, knowing that her answer would be silence. “Guess I’ll just have to show you later. But for now, we’ve only got a short window; we’ll have to make these things quick, right?” she purred as her hands massaged his clothed chest.

 

Link’s glare didn’t change in the slightest, not that it Claree bothered to look. “I’m glad you agree. And don’t worry, it’s not like you’ll be getting nothing out if it.” She breathily finished as her sensual ministration ended at his chin. Without another word, the tailor turned and strutted back to her supplies, clearly leaning forward and exaggerating her steps to push out her rear cheeks. In her defense, it wasn’t the flattest rump he’d seen, but that contemptible sigh of smug satisfaction wasn’t making him warm up to her any better...

 

_‘Whew, that was close. Nearly lost my cool back there.’_ The seamstress sighed as she slouched. It had taken every bit of her willpower and discipline to keep from breaking out into a laughing fit or loosing herself massaging his body. _‘Acting all high and mighty it in real life is way, WAY different than doing it in front of a mirror. How could Lady Sevara possibly do that all the time?’_ she wondered as she thought of the fictional mercenary-turned sky rider that was her current muse. Sadly it was hard to put herself in such a contrasting character’s mindset, especially for an extended period of time.

 

In fact, just about everything she had built up for tonight was dependent on that trashy series of novels she read when no one was looking. Sure they all claimed that it was fictional (with pretty absurd scenarios if she was honest), but the characters were SO lifelike; it HAD to have some truth to it right?

 

Well, it was too late to get cold feet now; she’d just have to stay in character and try to get this done as quickly as possible. She’d spent all week working on modifying that old relic and getting her products together for testing. One deep breath, and back on stage she’d go. _‘So what was the next part…disrobing, right! Have to remember to make it sexy…’_

 

“Just give me a second to get more comfortable, okay?” she called back as she undid the sash of her jacket before discarding both garments, leaving her with only her deep blue shoulder-less top and skirt. Link was surprised to see that despite how immaculate she kept her skin, there were still the signs of a toned body. Then again it only made sense, her living in a village of shadow warriors. _‘Man was it a great call to use my work clothes instead of dirtying my other jacket.’_ She mused as she leaned down to shimmy off her panties from under her skirt. As she turned to kneel down, Link got a gander at her tops’ modifications.

 

Specifically, the plunging exposed back and the crescent slits for her hips; both aspects that were perfectly concealed so long as she had her village jacket on. The increased exposure gave him a perfect chance to appreciate her creamy skin, marred only by the slight definition of muscles along her back and surprisingly, a single scar near her left shoulder. Even if she was less physically active than the other Sheikah, there was no denying that Claree took good care of herself. With a last bit of effort to clear her sandals, the tailor threw her used underwear into her bag; leaving her with just her collar, shoes, and skirt.

 

“So tell me, Mr. hero; who’s been catching your eye?” she asked as she undid the bun in her hair, leaving only the twin coiled bangs that framed her face whilst the rest cascaded down her back. Her Hylian captor stayed silent, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of responding. Or maybe it was more that he didn’t want to confide that he’d been with six other women, least of all their identities. As far as the tailor knew, Rola was the only one he’d had relations with, and he’d prefer to keep it that way. He kept his mouth shut even as his captor strutted back to him, undoing her collar and tossing it aside.

 

“Oh come on; don’t be like that. Surely you couldn’t have just settled for a spinster like Rola. There must be SOMEONE in our lonely little hamlet that keeps you up at night.” Claree purred as she sauntered over to Link. The Hylian bit his tongue, fairly certain that the fletcher would be more keen to speak for herself if…WHEN, this little incident came to light. _‘Should I be concerned that she only thinks the women of this village are viable choices?’_

 

“Could it be Paya? Surely you’ve been able to see how she goes to pieces around you. What could that be about I wonder?” she purred in her best attempt to sound husky. _‘Probably has something to do with her seeing me shirtless from training?’_ Again Link kept his tongue in check. Oh sure he was well aware of how Impa’s granddaughter felt about him. But to be honest, while he certainly appreciated her help and found her company quite enjoyable, he wasn’t QUITE at the point of seeing her as anything more than a friend. He barely keyed into the how Claree had been rambling and only just managed to pick up her most recent train of thought. “Perhaps you’re thinking of someone from the past. Someone like… Lady Impa?”

 

…Well THAT was something he regretted hearing. Link could practically feel the blood rushing out of his dick at a rapid pace. THAT was a visual he could’ve lived without and would be willing to go a few more times closer to death’s door to repress. _‘Wait…we’re literally ACROSS from Impa’s house! What the hell is wrong with this crazy girl?!’_

 

Claree quickly realized how far south things had gone and scrambled to regain control. “Wha?! Wait wait wait! Um… what about Lady Purah?” Clearly she didn’t realize that Purah had become a CHILD recently. It was actually alarming how fast his erection was fading.

 

“Oh geez, um… Lasli! Oh ew that’s disgusting.” She retched as the visual of her best friend in such a state plagued her mind. “Uh… Paya! No, I already used her. Crap!” The tailor panicked as all her attempts failed. Little did she know; Link had blocked out her voice after the SECOND set of unholy images polluted his mind, leaving it up to him to cleanse his own thoughts.

 

Luckily for him he wasn’t exactly lacking in such material. Whether he thought of the likes of Clavia sucking him off, or enjoying the sweet nectar of Cecili, even such things as his magical lust-filled romps with Prima or Letty. He thought of all the lovely ladies that he’d shared deeper relations with, even those that left him confused or sullen a la Sophie and Amali. But beyond any of them was the devilish maiden of the hunt herself: Rola.

 

Thankfully the crisp vivid memory of the fletcher’s chocolate tits was enough to get past the two extremely traumatizing events he’d just suffered. Not enough to bring him back to full mast, but enough to slow the evacuation from his nether regions. Still, Claree would need to think fast if she wanted to salvage the situation.

 

“What to do, what to do, what to do… I know!” she snapped her fingers in delight as she quickly reached for the hem of her top and pulled it straight over her head, exposing her generous cleavage to the cool evening breeze. That had the effect she wanted as Link gawked at her lovely bosom. Whether it was the wind or his gaze, the seamstress felt a shudder pass through her body.

 

_‘Gotcha’_

 

“You have no idea how good it feels to let these out. Sometimes you just can’t beat feeling a cool breeze on your chest.” She purred as her finger played with her erect nipples. If Link weren’t currently spellbound, he’d level a glare at her for the clear misconception of what he’d often had to endure. _‘Try proving yourself as an airborne archer in buffeting winds with just your underpants and tell me how good it feels.’_ Is what he would’ve growled, drawing from his experience preparing for Vah Medoh.

 

Still, he could give her genes some credit; those tits were NOT what you’d expect from a girl in her early twenties. They honestly might’ve rivaled Rola’s, and SHE was a woman that was filled out in all the right places. Even after Claree turned to reach back into her bag, Link’s gaze stayed where she once was standing, with the ghostly visage of the lusty Faronese fletcher filling in. At least until he suddenly heard what sounded like… steel grinding together?

 

“Good thing I gave you a pair of worn pants, huh?” she smirked as she playfully snipped the scissors. ‘Gave’ nothing; she’d sold him the damn clothes at full price. “Still, I swear I’ll fix these up before you head out, okay?” the tailor promised as she leaned in to make quick snips at key points. In little time, his pants fell off, leaving only his tight shorts. Thankfully Claree had the decency to drop them herself rather than ruin his underpants, allowing his dick to spring free and nearly smack her in the face.

 

As he looked at her gob smacked expression and the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, Link realized he had never seen a girl be intimidated by his girth. Oh sure there had been many compliments from his past romps, but fear was a new experience. Now that he’d seen it in the tailor’s eyes, he could comfortably say he didn’t mind the look. Then again her little antics and acts against him were probably factoring into that.

 

“Well… I guess I should start with these? At least that’s what the book said…” Claree swallowed as she leaned into her Hylian captive’s stiff hard-on. Above her, Link avoided rolling his eyes at her sudden change of heart. For all the pep and energy the tailor put into her work, it was clear that all that had gone out the window once she’d pulled his smallclothes down. Despite being resigned to playing the ‘helpless victim’ (a notion that nearly made him bark with laughter at such an absurd thought), he shifted his hips to bring his junk closer to her face, enjoying the little squeak out of her lips.

 

_‘Focus Claree; you did this like four times with the bananas. It doesn’t matter that he’s thicker…or longer…oh Hylia what have I gotten myself into?’_ she took a deep breath and timidly brought her finger around his shaft. No surprise, but her hand barely covered half of the wilted penis. As she gingerly stroked it, she saw it grow harder and made her lose even more of her composure. It was just so big…

 

_‘Snap out of it Claree! You can do this. Just take it slow and remember; don’t use your…’_

 

* * *

 

_‘…Teeth.’_

 

Link bit his tongue to keep for roaring as her teeth clamped down too hard. Alarmed, Claree quickly removed her mouth and sputtered a stream of apologies. “Sorry! Sorry, you just took me by surprise is all.” She explained as she scrambled back over to her bag. The Hylian ignored her profuse apologies in favor of trying to overcome the pain.

 

Thankfully for him it wasn’t too bad; surface level at best. He could probably grab a fairy from the nearby Fountain and have it do its magic _‘just have to keep an eye out for that perverted little sprite’_ he mused as he thought of the tri-tailed fairy that had given him such pleasurable grief in the past. He hadn’t seen it since the time on Ebon Mountain, but it wouldn’t surprise him if she was lurking somewhere near him…

 

“Hah! Here it is.” She triumphantly declared as she scrambled back over to his place at the tree. In her hands were two distinct objects; both ones he recognized in passing as a matter of fact. The first was a notepad; he’d seen similar ones all around her shop filled with all kinds of scratches and ideas for future projects. The second was a helmet of some kind… one that hardly looked suited for combat.

 

It matched the motif he’d seen on other Ancient Shiekah technology. He’d seen the sketches back in Purah’s lab of what a full suit of Ancient Armor would theoretically look like, and this helmet was pretty close. Even the single ‘eye’ in place of two separate slits and the weird flattened cone on top. What was different however was the mouth; specifically, the fact that there was only a single circular opening to breathe out of and a separate strap to secure the guard in place. _‘If that’s supposed to be for me, how the hell is that going to fix things?!’_

 

“I tried testing this on bananas. It worked pretty well.” She explained as she got on her knees and brought the nightmarish-looking helmet to her head. _‘Oh good; it’s for her. ’_ He sighed, thankful for small miracles. Instead he was able to watch in amusement as she constantly fidgeted with the infernal thing, swapping between putting it on and taking it off to adjust it. Finally, she was satisfied with the results and prepared to put it on fully.

 

“I really, REALLY need to put in some eyeholes for this. Who in their right mind would want to wear something like this?” She grumbled to herself as she tightened down the helmet before closing her mouth around the protruding cover. It was a good thing she’d been able to cut out slits for her nostrils, otherwise it’d be nearly impossible to breathe… not that she had ANY experience with a blunder like that, no siree.

 

Link watched her fumble around before she got a good grip on his still-hard prick, cluing her in to which direction to turn. He remember asking Purah how the Ancient Helm was supposed to let its user see, only for her to wave it off and mention strange magic that let the user see out of the single eye. Considering how the tailor’s helmet lacked the glow of the rest of the Ancient tech, it was not a stretch to imagine her being blind as a bat in there.

 

“Ah-ha, hare huo har.” She slurred, her words understandably muffled by the gag. It took her a few tries and she overshot more than once, but eventually she got the head of his dick hovering into the void that led to her mouth. _‘Alright here we go.’_ She steeled herself by planting both palms into the ground and leaning forward. Having not seen the inside of the mask before she put it on, Link was still in the dark of how this thing was supposed to keep her from biting down and hurting him…again.

 

As he felt the skin of his cock pass through the ring, he realized what the intent of the helmet was. It turns out the purpose of the thing was to bypass the teeth entirely. Instead the Hylian could enjoy the sensation of her tongue on the underside of his dick as it slid further into her mouth. While his weekend with Letty helped him realize he didn’t mind SLIGHT use of teeth, he was very thankful that such an apparatus could be used for girls that might not be as proficient with playing the skin flute… like Claree.

 

The blinded Shiekah continued to slobber and drool as she sucked on her captive’s dick. Sure at some point they seem to have gone off-script, but didn’t the best events always come from spontaneity? Besides, this was all for reference material: for fashion! And hey, this didn’t taste as bad as Lady Sevara whined, so that’s a plus.

 

The glamour passed pretty quickly, and Link couldn’t help but get a little impatient. True, her ministrations had gotten him to full mast, but the issue was she was so. Damn. Slow. Without being able to grab her head and speed up, he opted instead to start thrusting his hips, taking control away from his captor. Claree was shocked by the change, especially since she couldn’t see anything. But she didn’t have the mind to retaliate, and let the Hylian take control.

 

He kept up his pace, fucking her mouth deeper and deeper until he could feel the back of her throat. The way they were currently positioned, there was little chance he would be able to get the entirety of his cock into her mouth. But to be honest, the Hylian Champion was enjoying the sensation of her blowjob too much to bother trying. The way her spit was drenching his dick, or her tongue brushing along the underside of his penis was just too good.

 

Claree’s mind had pretty much shut down by this point. She flinched every time his crown would brush against the back of her mouth, but other than that her body was on autopilot. Meanwhile, her supposed captive was still very lucid and in control of his cognitive thoughts, so much so that he was planning his next few moves in case things went south for real. As he continued to thrust his dick into her slobbering mouth, the crafty Hylian was taking the time to clandestinely test his bonds.

 

It seemed pretty obvious that the rope was made of the strings that held up the village’s hats. Despite being coiled pretty tightly, there wasn’t much strength in the individual cords themselves. He was pretty sure he could break it with enough force and be on his merry way. But damn it all if his sense of curiosity was compelling him to stay and see what Claree had in mind. Besides, he’d give her credit; she was putting her effort into giving him a pretty nice blowjob even if she needed that gag to keep from biting his dick…again.

 

Now that he thought of it, this sight was bringing back…flashes, to him. Similar to the fragments he’d stumble upon every now and again, only far briefer and less defined. It wasn’t the sight of a woman on her knees in front of him (Hylia only knows how often he’d gotten that sight thus far), but the peculiar mask that was holding her mouth open looked eerily familiar. Perhaps it was the angle…but what could that mean? Before he could speculate any further, his ‘captor’s’ efforts became too much and he released with a subdued grunt.

 

Claree’s eyes widened as she felt blast after blast of sticky man-cream shoot down her throat. Panicking, she tore her mouth away from the ejaculating penis, groping to remove the strap that held her mask in place. In her haste she missed a few spurts land on her breast. After coughing out the spunk in her mouth and gulping down plenty of air into her deprived lungs, she turned back to face her bound product tester.

 

“Well that was effective. Give me a sec to write this down.” She prompted as she reached for her notes and scratched down her latest findings. Breaking his gaze her swaying cum-streaked tits, Link idly gazed down to her barely-legible scratches and made out the new entry she was scribing.

_ ~~Weird old mask (need a better title!) _

_~~Good for orally pleasing a man without prior experience._

_~~ Modify design for eyeholes._

_~~ Expand nose holes_

_PS – Avoid using teeth. Make it a tagline for distribution._

_Fix the strap in the back; make it easier to pull off?_

“Aaand, that’s that.” She finished with a flourish before putting her notes back in her bag. As the seamstress was getting back up, she finally noticed the spunk that had landed on her breasts. The Sheikah reached down to scoop it up and placed her finger in her mouth, letting the sticky substance dance on her tongue.

 

“Mwah. I’m not really sure what your diet is, but you need more fruit. Maybe try adding some bananas?” Claree suggested as she licked the cum off her fingers. Link snorted at her request; he was perfectly fine living off of a diet of meat…and mushrooms… and liberal amounts of spicy peppers. Come to think of it, could he add peppers to bananas? What would those even taste like?

 

“Still, it’s not exactly a bad taste; just needs a little more flavor to it.” Claree decided as she finished sucking the last of her salty treat. “Well no sense wasting time. Onto the next test!” she chirped as she brought her hands together and smiled. To be honest, Link was getting tired of innocent smiles being tethered to lascivious actions. But again to her credit, Claree pulled off the former aspect too damn well. It made her appear less intimidating and more of a klutz than anything.

 

Once again he was given a lovely show of her rear as she rummaged through her bag. “Hey do me a favor; can you come over here for a second?” she asked, still not facing him. Link rolled his eyes but ultimately relented and trudged over there, thankful that she hadn’t done anything to secure his legs or anything else degrading like that.

 

No sooner had he walked over than she brought out a small vial of blue liquid. “get closer; I need to clean you up.” She explained as she rubbed the stuff on her hands before starting to rub his spent dick. It was a simple solution that dried quickly, but could clean things a little better than just water. Satisfied, she wiped her hands on a rag before pulling out the next implement for testing.

 

It was literally an oar paddle that had been sawed off. Actually no; it turns out that it had been stuck to another smaller pole by a few nails rather than just leaving a little of the original shaft. Unlike the mask, the Hylian could tell pretty quickly what this stupid thing would be used for… and how little of an impact it would be.

 

“I heard this was popular down in Lurelin with boat oars…figured making a smaller handheld one would be a good market to go for.” Claree explained as she twirled her wrist to get ready for a swing. Link was about to correct her based on his previous trip to Lurelin. That besides the lack of smallclothes it was all things considered a pretty normal little village. But before he could voice his experience to her…

 

**SMACK!**

 

“…How tight are your cheeks?!” she asked in bewilderment as she looked at the broken paddle. Link merely shrugged, trying to keep the wince of pain from his face. One; he didn’t expect her to hit his ass. Two; This girl did NOT know how to hold back. Still, it was less painful than the time he’d gotten smacked there with a rake. THAT was a Moblin he was always keen on hunting down after every Blood Moon, regardless if it was actually the same one or not. It certainly wasn’t the same rake; he’d made sure of that himself…

 

“Guess we’ll just put this one on hold for now. Shame, I already had the tagline; _Feel the merciful hand of the gracious queen on your unworthy flesh._ ” Claree dramatically declared as she held the handle in front of her. She barely even needed to look at Link to know what he thought of her pontification. “Okay, it’s a little wordy. But its not like I’m launching the line tomorrow. There’s time for revisions.” She huffed as she tossed the cracked handle away.

 

“Well guess were just about done. Should be one last little thing…” Claree mused as she kneeled down to her bag and started digging in. Whether she intended to give her captive a show of her hypnotic ass could only be speculated. Still, Link wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth… even if that horse was more of a finely sculpted ass than a noble steed. To be honest; what could she possibly have that could compare to her earlier attempts? The paddle was probably the worst thus far; it’s not like she could do anything worse…right?

 

“I KNOW it’s in there somewhere; I just need more light. Gimmie a second.” The seamstress asked as she picked up her gear and moved closer to the tree trunk. Now that she was closer to the village, she could use the light coming off Shrine to actually see what she was looking for. As a bonus for her captive, he could now make out her dripping vagina in addition to her lovely rump. It was kind of funny how they’d essentially swapped positions, especially since he knew it wasn’t part of her plan and he doubted that she realized what was happening.

 

“Hey so your butt is pretty toned and taut, right?” she asked over her shoulder. Link merely grunted, not very keen on where this could possibly be going. The anticipation made his view of her gyrating ass less of a joy and more a concern. Finally, she found what she was looking for and turned back to face Link with her hands behind her back.

 

“Soo, what would happen if I were to bring this into the equation?” the seamstress asked with an innocent tone as she held up a very phallic looking strip of coiled leather. Link gawked at her; half incredulous and the other part mortified at what she was suggesting. “I made it double-sided too, see?” she beamed as she pointed to the knots on either end. ‘ _Could this get any worse?_ ‘ “Oh, and it can bend!”

 

_‘Aaand we’re done here.’_

 

Claree blinked in surprise as her captive TORE through his restraints, taking a step back in shock and hitting her back against the tree. But the Hylian was FAR from done as he flicked the torn rope in the direction of the tailor, letting the red cord wrap around her and secure her to the trunk. Once a few coils had been made, he grabbed the end and jammed it into the vacant front mechanism, pulling it taut and securing it in place.

 

The now-bound seamstress took a few moments to regain her bearings, blinking owlishly as she glanced down at her predicament. The cord had fastened her to the tree starting just below her exposed breasts, locking her arms behind her. “…Huh, so the cord can be broken with enough force?” she mused as she looked back at Link, who was rubbing his arm after finally tearing off the booby-trapped gauntlet. At her nonchalant words, the Hylian looked up at her with a mixed reaction of iration and bemusement.

 

Claree sighed, her ivory chest jiggling slightly as a result. “Well that’s a design flaw that totally defeats the purpose. Although maybe I can make it a feature. Yeah, an extra facet that could apply to the crowd that likes to mix things up! I can see the tagline now; ‘ _If your so bold, turn the tables on your bewitching mistress_. Ooh, I got write that one down!” She squealed, reaching for her notebook before she recalled the circumstances of her plight.” “…I suppose I can’t appeal to your sense of honor to untie me?”

 

It only took one look at his rock-hard dick to know that wasn’t an option. On a whim she tried to break her restraints like she’d seen Link do, only to find that she didn’t have the best leverage or the physical strength to emulate her ‘assistant’. It made sense; after all she’d tested the coils until they were strong enough to resist her efforts. _‘Well this is what I get for neglecting my training…’_

It took a lot to make Link angry, much less to see red. Claree…wasn’t worth more than some grunts of disproval. She’d been lucky that his sense of curiosity had carried them thus far, especially after it became apparent that she wasn’t really THAT much of a threat. Oh sure; she’d gotten him good with her breakdown of his trysts with Rola, but she just couldn’t keep up the act. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to give her a taste of her own medicine…within reason.

She’d usually seen his eyes as something pleasing; swimming with kindness or curiosity. Even after she’d sprung her trap, the most that had happened was the sense of kindness dulling away and leaving just curiosity and annoyance. But now… she’d never left the village, and had only ever seen snow in the winter. The STEEL in his eyes was colder than any snowfall she’d ever endured, and sharper than any blade. He looked like he was going to make her pay for every slight and grievance she’d delivered to him.

“So, I know what your thinking, but maybe it will be better to just tal-?!” her half-assed attempt at bartering was cut off by him roughly taking her lips in a heated lock. The tailor moaned into his mouth as she felt him roughly grope her exposed chest, paying special attention to her hardening nipples. Just when she thought her body couldn’t endure any more pleasure, she was proven wrong as his last hand started attacking her lower lips.

 

Claree felt her toes curl in her sandals as her assaulter alternated between rubbing her clit and thrusting into her folds. All the while, his other hand kept up its assault on her chest as his tongue ravaged her mouth. The tailor felt her head swimming with all sorts of thoughts; was this punishment? How far was he planning to go? And most importantly; how could she convince him to take it further? As she leaned into his mouth without breaking contact, the firm meat on her outer thigh seemed to serve as her answer.

 

“Wait! This is…um…” Link was perplexed when she broke off only a few seconds after he’d let her try to take the lead _‘didn’t even have a chance to try and coax her tongue out.’._ He barely registered what she was saying, at least at first. In fact, it took a few seconds for her words to reach his brain and allow him to start processing her objections. Come to think of it, her sudden shift seemed to come up after he’d accidentally brushed his hard-on against her thigh. But why would a slip-up like that cause her to wilt?

 

… Oh no.

 

_‘You’ve GOT to be kidding me.’_

For all the crap she’d put him through, all the perverse ideas she had running through her cute little head… This had to be a joke; surely one of Farore’s infamous pranks to the denizens of Hyrule. He didn’t think she was… STILL?!

 

Claree saw the quite visible clustered train of thought on Link’s face and quickly set the record straight. “Oh, not that! I mean, yeah it broke when I was training. But still I’ve never…um…” So much for that sudden burst of courage, but at least she’d been able to get that off her chest. With the truth now known, Link opted to just gawk at her, silently prodding her to once again speak out in her defense.

 

“Hey it’s embarrassing to admit, okay?! The seamstress pouted as she averted her gaze, more mortified than anything. _‘Smooth Claree; you finally get a chance with a cute guy and you kill the mood just when things are about to get good.’_ Her inner loathing berated her. After MONTHS of frustratingly unhappy nights alone and working her butt off the past week to make this plan work, and she blew it all.

 

There was a line, and he’d passed it a while back. Suddenly the ramifications of his ‘lessons’ were coming to a head, and Link couldn’t help but be disgusted by what he was doing. Penetration had never been part of the plan; Hell, his dick was never supposed to go anywhere NEAR her body in favor of working her to frenzy with just his hands and mouth. It was simple; he’d work her through her own climax, pull out his replacement trousers and make himself modest, then release her and let the night pass into memory. That was the plan… well not anymore. He withdrew his hands and moved his body away from her…

 

_‘What’s he? Oh crap!’ ’_ “Wait! I didn’t-I don’t want you to…” Claree stuttered, leaning her body in in a desperate attempt to get his attention. Once she saw she had it, it took every ounce of her willpower not to fold again. _‘Deep breath; you can do this.’_ “I don’t want you to go... Just, just please be gentle, all right?” she pleaded, her gray eyes boring into his soul. Damn her puppy-dog eyes.

 

He should’ve rebuked her. They’d already been flying too close to the sun with their antics and could only pray that each second more wouldn’t lead to them getting caught. He should have released her bonds and opted to go somewhere safer, like into the forest before they let go to their inner desires. He should have done a LOT of things that he ignored or forsook as he brought his stiff erection to her waiting folds. With one last silent agreement, he penetrated her, reveling in the velvet tunnel that now constricted his dick.

 

Claree bit her lips as she fought back her moans. The angle they were now at just didn’t allow him to comfortably take her lips. Instead, he opted to lavish her forehead with his mouth, planting soft kisses against the exposed flesh as his hands gently massaged her thighs. Moreso than just stamina, it was a testament of his growth that he could fight off his urges screaming to just fuck her senseless. Instead, he would wait for her to get comfortable, knowing that after they started it would be even harder to hold back.

 

“T-thanks. You can…just take it slowly.” She whimpered as she adjusted to the sensation of his girth filling her. Link took her affirmation and withdrew until only his crown remained before pushing himself back in. the pace he set was a moderate one; fast enough to satisfy, but not too frantic to make noise or cause discomfort. His consideration for her left him feeling anxious; a trait that they both shared as it turned out.

 

“F-faster.” She hissed. It was music to his ears as he increased his pace, finally letting the soft slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh manifest. Claree purred in delight as she started to revel in the sensation of being constantly penetrated. The way his dick rubbed against her walls caused her arousal to grow, lubricating her to take in more at a faster pace. Meanwhile, the escalation was making it even harder for Link to stay composed. He wanted nothing more than to latch onto her body and fuck her until she was nothing but babbling mush. If she could keep her mouth shut, perhaps he could keep himself under control…

 

“More.”

 

So much for that. The Hylian knew that if he obeyed her wishes, he would no longer be able to restrain himself. Rola had done her best to ring him dry, and to her credit the fletcher was still hands-down the most formidable foe he’d faced in the arena of sexual prowess (Letty came close, but couldn’t match over a decade of experience that his Faronese mentor offered). But even as drained as he was, he couldn’t help but feel that even that would be too much for someone as inexperienced as Claree.

 

“I can take it.”

 

Famous last words. But he was never one to deny a woman’s wishes.

 

Claree was concerned when her words caused him to abruptly stop. Moreso, the way his hair shadowed his eyes meant she couldn’t guess what was going through his head. _‘Did I say something to offend him?’_ the tailor wondered, preying to every deity she could think of that wasn’t the case. Her answer came in the form of his right hand tightening onto her hip; so much so she could swear his fingers would leave marks. His sudden thrust that sent the ENTIRETY of his cock into her caused the growing self-loathing of her thoughts to be wiped out in favor of white noise.

 

He stopped gratifying her, and began to FUCK her.

 

The fact that she was secured to the tree was a benefit; it meant that he barely needed to waste his efforts securing her in place. Instead he could use a single hand to keep her thighs from going too far to the side and let his other hand ravish her body. The fact that her bonds left her exposed chest for his pleasure was a welcome bit of luck, especially as he started to increase his tempo. With the drastic increase in carnal stimulation, the Sheikah could no longer hold back herself back and let her feelings be known. She only managed to get a single grunt out before his hand clamped down on her lips.

 

Her noises were becoming a concern. Sure they were quiet compared to some of his earlier flings (especially in Hateno), but considering their proximity to Kakariko, any noise was quite frankly a risk. Sadly, her short stature made it difficult to cover her mouth with his, at least if he wanted to keep his current rhythm in mind. While he could just leave his palm over her mouth, that would mean he couldn’t use it to tease and explore her luscious body. No, a new solution would need to be found; preferably soon to nip this development in the bud and let him move forward with his plan. Luckily, his answer was quite literally within reach as he glanced down to the object clutched in her palm.

 

_‘How has she kept her grip on that thing this entire time?’_ it seemed ludicrous to imagine, but indeed the Sheikah still had her devious little toy seized in her hand. He watched with some bemusement as a brief increase in his tempo had her squeezing the leather aid much like a child grips their favored blanket. That gave him an idea; a way to resolve their current risk.

 

As he slowed his pace, the Hylian withdrew his hand from her hips and moved lower; stroking along the grooves of her knuckle. His actions bore the results he wanted as her fist unclenched, releasing the replica organ into his own hand. _‘No sense in overlooking a chance like this.’_ He decided as he brought the dildo up to her mouth and quickly withdrew his palm before shoving the shaft in. the sudden intrusion took her by surprise, but one look at her assistants renewed pace made it all clear.

 

_‘Ugh, I thought I washed it this morning!’_ Claree bitterly thought as she sucked on the appendage. Since it was a fake, she didn’t mind biting down on it, testing the quality of the leather. It was a far-cry from the dick that was giving her a pounding, but not exactly a bad thing. Just a pity that she wouldn’t be getting any kind of creamy batter out of it. Still, it served to muffle her cries, meaning that she could be as loud as she wanted to be. And with the ferocity Link was ravaging her that could only be a blessing.

 

Link continued to fuck his former captor with gusto, alternating his pace between his thrusts and using her tool to violate her mouth. It took too much effort, and eventually he just gave up and rutted her without rhythm. Claree used what little coherence she had left to broaden her horizons in the field of fellatio; running her tongue along the artificial phallus, caving in her cheeks, and trying to keep her gagging sounds from being too loud… well two out of three wasn’t bad.

 

The sounds of her labored breathing and wet gags were having some favorable effects on his ego as well as his cock. If he was in his right mind, it would be a shameful admission that he got off to hearing his partners struggle against his girth. But unlike nearly every other weird taste and kink he’d developed, he wasn’t certain he could credit that to either Rola OR Letty. Still, there was no point in trying to deny that… but enough contemplation; He had a Shiekah to fuck.

 

Link removed his hands from the dildo and planted his hand against Claree’s shoulder, adjusting his thrusts to ram even further into the Sheikah tailor’s quim. Without him guiding the fake penis, it ended up sliding past her mouth to the base of her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Luckily, it was too thick to slide down too far, although at the rate her… assistant, was plowing her, she wasn’t sure how long before it would get lodged in place. _‘What an ignoble way to go; suffocating on a sexual aid while tied to a tree in full view of the village…_

 

Ignorant of her plight, the Hylian kept drilling into her, his re-positioned hands giving him plenty of leverage to thoroughly explore her wet core. He removed his hand from its place on her waist in favor of using it to explore her sweat-drenched stomach. Link marveled at the invisible grooves of her toned abs; not defined enough to be apparent, but still a worthwhile testament to how well she kept her body. If only she focused more on her training, maybe then she would’ve been able to gain control of their little struggle.

 

Meanwhile, Claree was able to pull the obstruction from the base of her throat thanks to a little maneuvering with her lips and teeth. With the leather gag now being suspended in place just above the base of her tongue, she could now safely react to his ministrations on her body. And by Hylia and the Trio did he know how to set her off. She could now see where Rola factored into his equation; regardless if the fletcher was the teacher or not, it was very clear what the perks of such a relationship could entail.

 

Between his constant attack on her body and her own lack of experience, it was lttle wonder that Claree was brought to orgasm in such a short time. As she clenched her teeth, she swore she could hear a faint crack from the leather. Not that she was in the right mind to speculate as her body was engulfed in white hot fire. The only thing she could claim to feel was the faint sensation of her captor still mercilessly plowing her twat.

 

As he felt her walls constrict his dick, he knew his own release wasn’t too far behind. With his usual muffling spot…occupied, Link would need to find a different way to keep his voice down. Claree was too short to comfortably latch onto her breasts, but there was ONE place he could just barely reach. So as he slammed into her for the last time, he kneeled down to the exposed skin of her neck and bit down. HARD. His actions caused the Sheikah reflexively opened her mouth to scream, inadvertently letting her gag slide back down and block off her throat.

 

Even as he released a copious amount of his seed, Link could tell that it was diminished, at least compared to his usual loads. He was spent: plain and simple. The amount of times he’d been able to release his sexual cravings over the past month had left his balls thoroughly drained. It wouldn’t surprise him if it’d be a week before his sex drive would come back into play. Hey, a week without having to worry about his primal cravings honestly didn’t sound too bad; more time to focus on his mission.

 

She wasn’t sure which was more apparent; the torrents of spunk painting her womb, the open wound on her neck, or the rough bark scratching her raw back. Or perhaps the bile that was threatening to come up from her stomach in a vain attempt to clear the obstruction was an option…

 

The spent Hylian pulled out of his captive’s twat, leaving it open for his jizz to drip down to the ground. With his diminished strength drained, he collapsed against his bound captive, ignoring the muffled squeak that managed to escape her gag. Well so much for leaving for Zora’s Domain later today… screw it, not like he’d had a perfect record for being punctual by this point. With a grunt of effort, he brought himself up and finally got a good look at Claree since they’d started.

 

The sight of her tear-streaked face and running mascara was a heartbreaking sight. Sure, she’d been the one to instigate this messed-up night, but he’d been the one to escalate it to this level: his level. For Nayru’s sake she WAS still a virgin, and he’d be lucky if he hadn’t left her with any bruises! _‘Damn my bleeding heart… where have I heard that from?’_ he pondered. Chalk up yet another mystery of his past.

 

Reaching for his discarded pouch, he pulled out a small vial containing a fairy. When he’d caught it, the wary Hylian had TRIPLE-checked to make sure it wasn’t the infamous ‘Lust Fairy’; the last thing she needed was to be put under that vile sprite’s twisted spell. After taking a step back, he unscrewed the top and pointed the opening towards the Sheikah. The fairy quickly zipped out of its confinement and circled around the seamstress, fixing her wounds and leaving her with a sense of great soreness instead. Its work done, the ball of light flew up into the darkness, quickly disappearing as it flew over the tree line.

 

Gingerly, Link pulled out the leather dildo, allowing Claree to ingest great gulps of air. Tossing it aside, he leaned in to wipe the tears away from her eyes causing her to flinch at his touch. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing her gray pools. At first her eyes held fear; fear of what could happen next. But as she saw the concerned face on the man that she had tricked, she began to breathe a little easier. She was also happy to feel that her stomach was settling, meaning she didn’t have to worry about embarrassing herself any further than she’d already done so.

 

“So no hard feelings right?” she timidly asked, already hoping she knew the answer. The surprising feeling of him leaning in to take her lips in such a tender manner was not what she was expecting… but she didn’t mind it in the slightest. If she was being entirely honest, the whole debacle had turned out to be quite worthwhile. Sure she could do without the soreness, but it WAS a pretty satisfying form of exhaustion.

 

“You know, I’ve got a few more things to experiment with if you’d be interested in being my…partner. No butt-stuff, I promise.” She quickly added as she saw his look. Despite her attempted words, she was met with a firm and unflinching shake of the Hylian’s head. Sure he was a risk-taker, but NOT keen to make the same mistake twice.

 

“Well maybe next time. Who knows; maybe Rola would be interested in helping us with this. I think she’s better suited for this act than I am.” Claree admitted as she looked away bashfully. Despite the way she had been run haggard, Link couldn’t help but find the sight adorable. Really, he didn’t have the heart to confirm her suspicions and put a damper on their lighthearted mood….

 

“Oh crap! It’s almost dawn. Cottla will be rushing up here soon!” Claree panicked, obviously not wanting to be restrained, exposed, and with evidence of their actions in front of the young child. “Well don’t just stand there, untie me!” she insisted as she started to struggle against her bonds. At her insistence, Link rushed to her side and started trying to pry apart the gauntlet. “Don’t break it! It’s the only one I’ve got! Jus-just try snapping the ropes, it worked before didn’t it?”

 

As Link scrambled to release Claree, the sky grew lighter; a testament to how long their antics had lasted. Still, their plight was witnessed by Hylia’s eyes, twinkling at the antics of a young couple…

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell this one turned out insane. “Just a few more paragraphs to fill in” is what I kept chanting as the word count piled up. I swear at one point this stupid thing had over 15,000 words and STILL wasn’t coherent enough to be a readable story. Still, after getting some renewed inspiration from Robin’s Mansion, I went back and culled it down as well as filling in all the loose ends. So again; thanks Odoacro.
> 
> Claree is another character I didn’t really have much to work with. She talks about how everything is based on her collection, so I figured making her a tailor and seamstress would be a good call. When I decided to make her entry a light BDSM romp, I honestly struggled with how she should act. I’m not ashamed to admit that this is a facet that I have no experience and no interest in delving into (just enough to keep from utterly embarrassing myself with misinformation is sufficient IMO). So instead I fell back to my other trait that’s hopefully a strong enough attribute: comedy.
> 
> I know it’s kind of cheating to call this BDSM because it’s not really a relationship built on domination/submission or masochism, and certainly not a healthy one with the lack of a safe word or established boundaries. It really is a case of sexual assault no matter how you try to spin it. I think that’s ultimately where the humor comes in to hopefully save it. The fact that Claree is more interested in experimenting with her new prototypes than exerting power, and that Link is willing to humor her until the dildo gets broken out keeps the tone light and tries to veer away from unfortunate implications. 
> 
> Besides that, the fact that Claree is just so bad at being anything besides a sexy cutie and Link being…well, Link, adds to the humor IMO. Oh and as an apology for the visuals of Impa or Purah, I direct you to a certain piece of art that features Impa (in her form from Hyrule Warriors) and a grown-up Purah doubling on Link as a palette cleanser. Lastly, the other choice is being revamped to be released at a later point, after Zora’s Domain.
> 
> Say hi to the Breath of the Wild Hookshot! …It’s a work in progress. Can I just say how much of a missed opportunity it was to have them in the game as a bonus item that would make exploring a little faster? Imagine getting to shift between flying with the paraglider and latching onto things with the hookshot. We could’ve been Hyrulean Batman, damnit! Ah well, maybe next time. Speaking of, I SWEAR to you all that we’ll be in Zora’s Domain next. No more detours, no more side-shows, no more distractions. I’ve actually been working on the first and fourth chapter while cooking this… Oh, and the Pre-Ruta segment of Zora’s Domain now has four entries as opposed to three. I don’t think any of you guys will mind that, as long as you’re okay with a little rain… :)


End file.
